


DanganDubs goes to Denny's

by mediocrelymizu



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrelymizu/pseuds/mediocrelymizu
Summary: You don't go to Denny's.You wake up at Denny's.





	DanganDubs goes to Denny's

"Come on Kyle! You're walking too slow!" Mika chimes out, shoving Kyle out of the way to run up to the Denny's in front of her eyes. "Damn, Mika. Chill!" Kyle snaps, standing back up, and brushing off his knees. Before he could fully stand up, three more small children run up, knocking him back down. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE, RUBY. CONTROL BLUE AND STAGE!" He yells, now angry. "THIS SHIT H-" The older is cut off by another group running in, the members being Finn, Jonny, Ari, Sylph, Chiyoko, James, and Oreos. Kyle now laid flat on the ground in the parking lot, being trampled and fucking dying. The girl turns back, running back for the fallen friend. "Oh n-no! Kyle, are you okay?" Chiyoko asks, crouching down to help Kyle up. "Splendid." Kyle responds, dragging Chiyoko inside. Next to arrive was Julien, Jordan, Ada, Eva, and Sam. "Yikes, Kyle okay?" Julien asks, looking at the two before them walking in. "I assume so, I don't really care though. We're at a place that sells food, that's my only priority right now." Sam responds, running in the Denny's. "Jesus, stone cold amirite?" Eva says, yawning and walking in the Denny's. "Eh, we're last as usual." Jordan looks at Julien, walking inside Denny's with him. Last to go in of the group was Ada. Ada scrolled through their tumblr, walking into Denny's. I'll cut to the chase. Meloetta, Ambi, Lafou, Andre, Sub, Rel, Roo, Kie, Moon, Zura, Aria, Ellinell, Red, Emi, Doin, Gray, Naomi, Robin, Dark, Suni, Carey, Faith, Oblivion, Ari, and Yuzu show up, getting various injuries on the way in and shit. "Yo, you fuckn dunce, slow down femoid." Ellinell yelps, as Sub, Meloetta, Emi, and Naomi Naruto run by, into the Denny's. - "Oh good! We're all here." Mika smiles, looking at the large group in the Denny's dining hall, heading up to the counter. "Mika, there's no one working, we're at a Denny's, at like midnight, in the middle of nowhere, and it's abandoned, dumb bitch."


End file.
